User blog:FgoMinami/Possible Future Events
Unable to Change Blog name So i have to recycle them instead Wishlist NP/Skills Upgrades This is just my own Wishlist strengthening for some servants.. it is never confirm or happen by now. * *More Servants soon... Page1= |-| Page2= Fun Custom Battle Quests |-| Arrow 1= |Lv.90 NP5}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Berserker Will Never Lose! |en11stats = Lvl 65 135,778 HP |en12 = Illyasviel von Einzbern |en12stats = Lvl 80 147,992 HP }} *Battle ends after Both's first HP bar is removed. |-| Arrow 2= |Lv.100 NP5}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/2 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Berserker Will Never Lose! |en11stats = Lvl 65 247,514 HP |en12 = Illyasviel von Einzbern |en12stats = Lvl 80 184,389 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = Lost in Ideal |en21stats = Lvl 80 269,102 HP |en22 = Saber |en22stats = Lvl 90 498,365 HP }} *Only Gilgamesh Available as Support for battle. *Gilgamesh's Passive : **The King of World Heroes : Grant Self NP Damage Up, Critical Damage Up, Attack Debuffs Immunity and Resistance against all type of attacks *'Berserker Will Never Lose!' will casts Attack Up and Guts status 3 times to Illyasviel von Einzbern when Defeated (Permanent, Unremovable). *'Illyasviel von Einzbern' will Debuffs party members with Attack Down for 5 turns (To the point that make 10K damage down to 500) when Defeated. *Upon Entering Fatal Battle 2/2, All Front-line party members NP guage will completely drained to empty. *'Lost in Ideal' Fully charges his NP at start of battle and will buffs himself with NP Damage Up on Every time before all his subsequent NP. *'Saber' will casts enemies party heal greatly (50,000 HP) every turn as long as she's on the field. *'Saber' will casts Guts status (Full HP) on self or Lost in Ideal whoever lost all his/her HP (1 time) *'Cosmic Air' Theme song will always playing during battle and Cannot be Intervene by Gilgamesh Background Music theme during his NP. |-| Arrow 1= |Lv.80 NP5}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Vengeful Spirit Septet x30 |en11stats = Lvl 50 36,987 HP Lvl 45 41,285 HP |en12 = Undead x 30 |en12stats = Lvl 50 29,420 HP |en13 = Rapunzel |en13stats = Lvl 70 283,419 HP }} *Only Ryōgi Shiki (Assassin) Available as Support *'Ryougi Shikis passive : **'Mystic Eyes of Deception''' : Increases instant-kill rate against Ghost/Undead enemies type by 500%, NP Generation Up, Max HP Increases by 10,000 and Immune to Instant-kill. *'Rapunzel' will be last enemy in the row. *'Rapunzels passive skills : Immunity to Instant-kills and all types of damage as long as other '''Vengeful Spirit Septet' and Undead active on field. *'Rapunzels NP has high instant-kills chance to single target. *First Half of '''M24 Paradigm' will always playing during battle and cannot be intervene by any servants NP bgm. |-| Arrow 2= |Lv.90 NP5}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Hoodlum x 10 |en11stats = Lvl 60 71,338 HP |en12 = Yakuza x 5 |en12stats = Lvl 75 296,714 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = Mecha Eli-chan |en21stats = Lvl 80 787,304 HP }} *Only Asagami Fujino Avaiable as Support *'Asagami Fujinos passive : **'Please Forgive me, Senpai''' : Ignoring Class Affinity and Deals x2.0 damage to all classes, Buster Performance Up, Attack Up and Loses 500 HP every turn (Demerit). *All enemies in Battle 1/2 have no NP guage. *Upon entering Fatal Battle 2/2, Mecha Eli-chan will remove front-line buffs. *'Mecha Eli-chan' will NOT target Asagami Fujino until all other party members are defeated. *'Mecha Eli-chan' will only takes damage and debuffs from Asagami Fujino (Also applies to Player's own Fujino), damage from other servants will be 0. *'Mecha Eli-chan' has skill that inflict defense down on normal attacks and has a chance to instant-kills on normal attacks. *Last potion of M19+M20 If i Cry theme song will always playing during battle and cannot be intervene by any servant NP bgm. |-| Arrow 3 = |Lv.100 NP5}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = A Downfall Residences x3 |en11stats = Lvl 70 154,006 HP |battle2 = Grand Battle 2/2 |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = King of Humans - Goetia |en21stats = Lvl 90 1,000,000 HP }} *Only Ryōgi Shiki (Saber) Available as Support *'Ryougi Shikis passive : **'Kara no Kyoukai''' : Increases Instant-kills rate to Ghost/Undead enemies type by 500%, Attacks and Defenses debuffs immunity, Increases own Defense and Guts status (revives to full HP) 3 times. *'King of Humans - Goetia' has same skills from Salomon Chapter boss fights EXCEPT now he has ability to Deals x2.0 to all classes and to Kara no Kyoukai's Servants *'King of Humans' will likely to focus attacks on Mashu Kyrielight if one presents on field. *Second Half of M24 Paradigm will always playing during battle and cannot be intervene by any servant NP bgm. |-| Arrow 1= |Lv.90 NP5}} |Lv.90 NP5}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Chimera x3 |en11stats = Lvl 50 69,130 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = Super Chimera |en21stats = Lvl 60 100,000 HP |en22 = Hentai Pirate |en22stats = Lvl 65 468,997 HP |en23 = Super Chimera |en23stats = Lvl 60 100,000 HP }} *Only Katsushika Hokusai and Abigail Williams Available as Support. *Both Katsushika Hokusai and Abigail Williams have Passive Resistance against Berserker-class enemies and Additional Resistance to Critical damage *At Start of Battle, All Front-Line party will gain NP generation Up. *'Hentai Pirate' will NOT use NP when his guage is filled but do Extra Attack instead. |-| Arrow 2= |Lv.90 NP5}} |Lv.90 NP5}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Fake Outer God |en11stats = Lvl 80 237,098 HP 1,000,000 HP }} *Only Katsushika Hokusai and Abigail Williams Available as Support. *Both Katsushika Hokusai and Abigail Williams have Passive Resistance against Berserker-class enemies and Additional Resistance to Critical damage *All Front-Line party will have NP guage drained at start of battle. (Not recommend to equip Starting NP CE on front-line party). * : **'Death Stars' Support :' Fake Outer God has Special buffs that will activate every turn (1 per turn) in cycle from the following buffs : Attack Up, Defense Up, Charge NP by 1 tick, Heal 10,000 HP which 2 former buffs last 3 turns. **'Protection of Galaxy :' Fake Outer God has powerful resistance against Normal Attacks and NP damages. (Still takes normal damage from critical attacks) **'Fake Outer God' will always activate Justice from the ends of the world skill before using NP in same turn. * : **'Fake Outer Gods class turns into Berserker. '''Death Stars' Support' and Protection of Galaxy skills are removed. **'Out of Controls Monster :' Fake Outer God will suffers from following debuffs every turn in cycle (1 debuff each turn) : Attack Down, Defense Down, Loss NP charge by 1 tick, Loss 10,000 HP. **'Galaxy Downfall :' Fake Outer God has NP-Resistance Down (takes more damage from NP attacks and Does less NP damage to player) and All Debuffs and Mental debuffs will always spell on her (Instant-kills won't work on her however). |-| Arrow 1= |Lv.90 NP5}} |Lv.90 NP5}} |battle1 = Grand Battle 1/1 |b1fatalbattle1 = y |en11 = Testament |en11stats = Lvl 90 153,009 HP 369,518 HP 145,375 HP |en12 = First Lady |en12stats = Lvl 80 218,420 HP 198,792 HP }} *'2 VS 2 Battle' type. Only Illyasviel von Einzbern and Chloe von Einzbern Available in Battle (No Other player's owned servants can be use). *'Illyasviel von Einzberns passives ': NP generation Up, NP damage Up, Heal 3,000 HP/Turn, Resistance against all attacks and Immune to any debuff''' from Testament. *'Chloe von Einzberns passives ': Critical damage Up, Star generation Up, Receive 10 critical stars/Turn, Resistance against all attacks and Immune to any debuff''' from First Lady *Master Skills will be replaced regardless of Mystic code to following skills : **Heal 10,000 entire party members and charge NP guage by 30% (6 turns CD) **500% chance to stun all enemies for 1 turn and remove their buffs (5 turns CD) **Increase party NP damage by 50% for 1 turn (6 turns CD) *'Testament :' ** :''' has resistance against attacks from '''Illyasviel von Einzbern ** :''' Removes own '''Illyasviel von Einzbern's Resistance and Gain "Dark Cosmos" skills which Increases own Attack, Defense and NP damage Indefinitely. She also gets ability to remove Evasion / Invincibility skill from 1 random party member skill. ** :''' Removes '''Dark Cosmos Skill and Replaced by Broken Ruby skills (Permanently Attack Down and Self NP-Locked). *'First Lady :' ** :''' has resistance against attacks from '''Chloe von Einzbern, Critical chance Up, Critical damage Up. She will also spam Eye of Mind (False) skill often. ** :''' Removes own '''Chloe von Einzbern's Resistance, Removes all Previous buffs and Replaced by Fallen Agility skills (Permanently Critical chance down and Self Skill-locked). *'Choucho - Starlog' Background music will always playing during battle and cannot be intervene by any NP bgm. |-| Arrow 1= |Lv.90 NP5}} |Lv.70 NP5}} |Lv.90 NP5}} |Lv.90 NP5}} |battle1 = Grand Battle 1/1 |b1fatalbattle1 = y |en11 = Sea Demon x50 |en11stats = Lvl 30 27,689 HP |en12 = Monsterous Serial Killer |en12stats = Lvl 90 941,705 HP |en13 = Giant Sea Demon x50 |en13stats = Lvl 40 31,240 HP |en14 = Lancelot |en14stats = Lvl 60 301,658 HP }} *'Story-Lockdown Battle' Player can ONLY use 4 NPC Servants in Party (No Support Icon shows during battle and No Other player's owned servants can be used in battle) *Artoria Pendragon's Passives :''' Negate Class Disadventage from '''Sea Demon enemies, Instant Kills all enemies Using NP Attack, Heal party 2,000/Turn (Can still healing even if she's on back row) and Self-Defense Up *Diarmuid Ua Duibhne's Passives :''' Self-'''NP generation Up, Grants 1-time evasion every turn and Skill : Love Spot Changed into Double-Lances Spell (Decrease all enemies attacks for 3 turns) *Iskandar's Passives :''' Self-'''Defense Up, Charges 15% NP guage every turn and Immune to debuffs from Sea Demon. *Gilgamesh's Passive :''' Self-'''Attack Up (Further Attack Up against Lancelot), Resistance to damages from Lancelot and Guts Status (Full HP) 2 times *'Artoria Pendragon' Has Passive Debuffs Gae Buidhe : Np Gauge Sealed and Cannot Execute NP by any normal means. *'Master Skills' are replaced by following regardless of Mystic code : **Gain Party Invincibility for 1 turn (4 turns CD) **Heal Party 5,000 and Gains Defense Up (3 turns CD) **Remove Party Debuffs / Mental debuffs and Gain Anti-Debuff for 3 turns. (5 turns CD) *'Monsterous Killer's Skills :' ** Resistance against all sources of damages by 95%. He also has usage of skill Evil Eye of the Abyss **Heal Entire enemies party to MAX HP every turn (It is advisable to kill each Sea Demons in one turn). **'Mankind's fear energy' : Grants him and Sea Demons Debuff Success Rate Up. *After Killing Enough numbers of Sea Demons , Lancelot will appeared and temporary Removes all other enemies from battle until he is Defeated. **'Iskandar' will also temporary disappeared from party until Lancelot is defeated. **'Lancelot' will always focus attacks on Artoria Pendragon and Gilgamesh. *Once Lancelot defeated, Monsterous Killer and all Sea Demons will return and Iskandar will be back into party''' (in back row) *After Killing more numbers of Sea Demons in 2nd section, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Iskandar and Gilgamesh will retreats and remove from party battle. *'Artoria Pendragon' will now have full access of Infinite NP usages (NP guage will always charges at 300% every turn). **'Monsterous Killer' will retreat to furthest back row of enemies party. *Battle Ends after Monsterous Killer Defeated. *Theme song The Battle Is To The Strong playing during most of battle duration and cannot be intervene by NP BGM *Theme song The Sword of Promised Victory ~Fate/Zero ver plays after 3 other party member retreated from battle and Artoria Pendragon gains full NP access. |-| Arrow 1= |Lv.100 NP5}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/3 |b1fatalbattle1 = y |en11 = Forever Rival |en11stats = Lvl 65 367,100 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/3 |b1fatalbattle2 = y |en21 = Stop Stalking Me! |en21stats = Lvl 80 270,358 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b1fatalbattle3 = y |en31 = Final Training |en31stats = Lvl 90 529,456 HP }} *'Solo Battle :' Only Cú Chulainn available in battle(s). *'Cú Chulainns Skills : **'Priest's Command Seals :' '''Grants Self-Guts Status for 15 times', Immunity to Instant-Kills and Mental Debuffs. **'Battle Continuation' Skill will be replaced by Gain 30 Critical stars. **'Do not Disobey :' Gets self-countdown debuff, If player fail to defeat enemy in each battle within 10 turns. Cú Chulainn will be instantly defeat regardless of how many guts remaining (Countdown will reset when player lands on next ?/? battle, Unremovable) *'Stop Stalking Me!' charges own NP guage to MAX at start of battle. *When reaching Battle 3/3 : Cú Chulainn will gets NP guage Sealed for 5 turns (Cannot fill guage or use NP, Unremovable) *'Final Training' gets 2 of following buffs in cycle every turn, Attack Up and Critical chance Up (Both buffs will last indefinitely). *Once 5 turns have passed in Battle 3/3, Cú Chulainn will have full charges of NP guage , Increases NP damage by 100% 1 time and Increases attack by 50% *'Master Skills' Nor Command Seals Cannot be Used in whole fights. |-| Arrow 1= |Lv.100 NP5}} |battle1 = Grand Battle |b1fatalbattle1 = y |en11 = Zayd the Base x12 |en11stats = Lvl 20 21,358 HP |en12 = Makuru the Quick x12 |en12stats = Lvl 20 19,470 HP |en13 = Remarkable Gozuru x12 |en13stats = Lvl 22 26,095 HP |en14 = Hassan of Serenity |en14stats = Lvl 60 154,701 HP |en15 = Hundred-Faced Hassan |en15stats = Lvl 60 163,277 HP |en16 = Cursed Arm Hassan |en16stats = Lvl 70 190,005 HP |en17 = King Hassan |en17stats = Lvl 80 267,411 HP }} *'Unique Battle :' Only Iskandar Available in Battle. *'NPC Assisted :' Spawns Random Knight Classes 100 Unplayable Warrior beside Iskandar Maximum 2 Man on field, Buff Iskandar with 3-turns Attack Up, party Defense Up each turn as long as they're on the field, they will charge Iskandar's NP guage by 10% and Reduced his Attack + Defense for 3 turns for each of them defeated (Demerit) (6000 HP for each warriors). *'Iskandar's Buffs :' The King Who've Conquer All -''' Gains Iskandar '''Reverse Class Affinity towards all Enemies (Being Adventage against all Hassans instead Weak to them), Gained Warriors on field Damage Cut by 500 (1 Time/Turn), NP Damage Up (Indefinitely), If entire Warriors are Defeated - Gains Iskandar 1 Time Guts (Full HP) *'Iskandar' has unique 4th skill during battle - Self Heal 5,000, Removes own debuffs and Put a Taunt on 2 Warriors on field (5 turns CD) *All Common Hassans enemies have increased critical rates, Put a Taunt Status to randomly Iskandar or one of Warrior. *'Hassan of Serenity', Hundred-Faced Hassan and Cursed Arm Hassan : will respectively enter battle for each x4 Hassans killed, All will have full NP charged at their first act. *'King Hassan :' will enter battle after every other Hassans and bosses defeated. He can instant kills every warrior with normal attacks and always has Protection of Faith skill activated (Permanent) *Battle will be Lose if Iskandar defeated regardless of remaining Warriors. *'You Are My King' Theme song will playing for entire battle. Category:Blog posts